into_the_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Stars
Take the role of Captain as you explore a massive solar system in search of a new home for humanity in Into the Stars. Outfit your ship, select your crew and set off on a journey where you must scavenge resources, shelter civilians and outrun a hostile alien force in order to survive. Story We’ve been under attack for 10 years now. Every 6 months a new group of them arrives set on destroying our planet and now few of us remain to defend what’s left. The massive ships we’ve built in hopes of escaping them have all gone, save one. As the captain of our final vessel, you must guide an inexperienced crew on a journey fraught with mystery and danger. The fate of the fleet is uncertain and you could well be our last hope. How will you fare once you set out Into the Stars? Features :See also Combat *Complete Control: Take command of an inexperienced crew and guide them through a solar system packed with mystery and danger. From your seat on the bridge you'll steer the ship, manage resources and control your ship's systems while engaging friendly and hostile aliens. Can you make the right choices and reach the planet we'll call home? *Explore a Massive Solar System: You have the freedom to set your course for salvation, but no approach is free of peril. Each of the 90 zones in this sector present unique opportunities along with challenges, and only you can find the path to success. *Challenging volley-based Combat: Sometimes trade discussions break down and often the other party is out for nothing but blood. That's why your ship is equipped with a number of weapon systems that can speak for the human race in a language everyone can understand. Choose your target points and battle stations wisely to survive numerous alien encounters. *Music by Jack Wall: Driven by an original score from the legendary composer behind the music for Mass Effect, Call of Duty and Lost Planet. Gameplay Finding a new home for humanity won’t be easy. Maintain your ship and lead your crew, mine resources and discover mysterious relics, trade or battle with alien ships all while staying one step ahead of a pursuing force. ;Journey through an Open World Your ultimate destination is known, but how you’ll get there is up to you. Each avenue of approach presents unique challenges and opportunities, making the solar system you travel through as dangerous as the enemies pursuing you. ;Crew Permadeath Your crew is invaluable and without the proper care they’ll be dead before you know it. Combat, Landing Parties and Mining Operations all put them in danger, and you alone must determine what actions are worth the risk. ;Resource Management You can only take so many resources with you, but your modules and civilians on board are in constant need of them. Each zone provides unique opportunities, but choose wisely as every resource gathering action comes with inherent costs. ;Pursuing Force The aliens responsible for destroying your home planet have been tracking you since departure, and the longer you linger in any zone the likelihood of their appearance increases. Perhaps you’ll find a resource-rich planet and want to linger a while, but in so doing you put the entire operation at risk. Keep moving and maximize your chance for success! External links *Kickstarter project *Fugitive Games official site Category:Gameplay